The Twins of Pacifism
by Akemi Tatsuyoshi
Summary: Lina and Lilya are both pureblood vampires, but what happens when Lina is in the night class, and Lilya is in the day class? A TakumaxOC and ZeroxOC, but which twin are they paired with? Read to find out. I suck at summaries!
1. The Arrival

It was a clear night at Cross academy. The full moon was high in the night sky, illuminating the grounds so that it had a ghost like atmosphere.

There were no disruptions from high-strung Day class girls, and the Night class was studying diligently as they normally did. All in all, it was a rather normal night, except for a carriage that was making its way to the school.

Once the carriage was in front of the Headmaster's building, the carriage stopped, the doors swung open, and two twin girls came out of it.

The first girl to step out looked to be about seventeen years old, and she was about five foot eight. She had long raven black hair that reached down to her lower back, was parted on the right, and was held back in a head band. Her eyes were crimson red and they looked to be uncaring yet cautious. The girl was also very pale, which made her look solemn and tragic in the moonlight. She wore a white button-down shirt with a black vest over that, as well as black leather pants and black high tops. The second girl to come out looked identical to the first girl, but there were a few differences to her. Her hair was also raven black and reached the length of her sister's, but her hair was parted on the left and held back in a braid. She also had crimson red eyes, but they were curious and excited unlike her sister's. The girl's skin was pale as well, but the moonlight seemed to make her shine, rather than make her look depressed. She wore a long sleeve red shirt, that didn't cover her shoulders, as well as torn white jeans and red low top converse.

"What do you think about this place so far Lilya?" The happier girl asked.

"Lina, we haven't even been in a class, let alone have seen the place, so how can I make a decision based on nothing?" The solemn girl replied.

"I don't know," Lina said excitedly, "but I have a feeling I'm going to like it here."

"We'll see about that Lina. Personally, I don't know hat's going to happen with him here!" Lilya said, as the two walked into the building.

"Oh don't be such a worry wart sis!" Lina started as they turned left down another hallway.

"Besides it's not like he can do anything to us while he's practicing this pacifism stuff. Plus we're purebloods! So if he ties anything, we have him out numbered."

"True but he's also top notch, and he'd be the type of person to kill us in our sleep." Lilya replied, as the girls turned right down another hallway.

"You make a good point, but I still say we're safe enough." Lina said, as Lilya opened a door on their left.

The room opened to an office with a desk and chair straight ahead. Behind the desk sat a very humble looking man, with long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, and creamy brown eyes set behind his glasses. The man seemed to be about thirty, and he was very busy writing away.

Lilya cleared her throat, to get the man to look at her and her sister. Having heard the noise, the man looked up, a smile coming across his face as he realized who the two girls were.

"Well I'll be, if it isn't Lilya and Lina Stanton! How have you two been?" The man asked casually.

"We've been great Headmaster Cross! You'll never believe how long it took to get here though, I almost died!" Lina said happily, as she walked towards the desk in front of her.

"That's because I almost killed you." Lilya said, also walking towards the desk.

"You know from the time that I've met you until now, you two haven't really changed that much, personality wise of course." Headmaster Cross said fondly.

"But if we changed, how would you know it was us?" Lina asked, playfully.

"You argue a good point Lina." Headmaster Cross said.

"Look I hate to be the one to break things up, but unfortunately, my sister and I are not here to talk about our permanent personal dispositions. There are still things we need to discuss." Lilya said a hint of irritation in her voice.

"You always did have little patience for this sort of thing, but you are right, we do need to get down to business." Headmaster Cross replied changing to a more serious persona.

"Now are you sure you girls want to go through with this?"

"Yes!" Both girls responded immediately.

"And you know what'll happen if this doesn't work right?"

"Yes, and we are willing to accept that fate."

"Good," Headmaster Cross responded going back to his sweet disposition. "Now, there's just one more thing we need to take care of, who goes to the Day class and who goes to the Night class?"

"I'll go to the Day class." Lilya said immediately.

"Are you sure Lilya, because I can do it if-"Lina started, but was silenced by Lilya putting a hand up.

"From what I've heard, there's a vampire hunter in the Day class, is that true Headmaster?" Lilya asked.

"Yes this is true." The Headmaster responded.

"Okay, so I'm definitely not going to put you in that kind of danger, and Kaname isn't that threatening, so I'll go to the Day class." Lilya finished.

"Alright then it's settled!" Headmaster Cross said, "You can both start classes tomorrow, so Lilya get as much sleep as you can tonight."

Lilya nodded her head in understanding, as the door behind the opened.

"Ah Yuki, you're right on time!" Headmaster said, while Lilya and Lina turned around to see the new person.

It was a girl, of about fifteen that walked in. Her hair was short going down to her collarbone, and it just lay where it was. Her eyes were large and brown, they seemed to be filled with wonder and delight. She wore a Day class uniform, as well as a red band on her forearm.

"Yuki, I would like to introduce you to Lilya and Lina Stanton." Headmaster Cross said.

"Oh are they both going to be in the Night Class?" Yuki asked harmlessly.

"Not quite, Lina will be joining the Night Class, while Lilya will be joining the Day class." Headmaster Cross said casually.

"Oh…it's just… I thought…how does that work?" Yuki asked confused.

"It's all for pacifism!" Lina said happily. "See if Day class kids see twin girls, one in Day class and one in Night class, it should be easier for them to accept us vampires."

"Oh, that makes sense!" Yuki said.

"This is nice, that we're all just hanging out, but I would like to sleep while I can, if that's ok." Lilya said agitatedly.

"Yes, yes." Headmaster Cross stared, "But before you go I want you to take this." He said to Lilya, while giving her a red band like Yuki's.

"What is this for?" Lilya asked.

"It's a band saying you're one of the school's guardians and that you'll help protect the Night class's secret.

"Oh great just what I need a super secret mission!" Lilya said sarcastically.

"That's the spirit, now off to bed! I can't have you doing bad tomorrow."

"Where will we be staying?" Lina asked nervously.

"In the old Moon Dormitory. Now shoo!" Headmaster Cross said comically.

"I'll take you there." Yuki said with a smile.

"Yay, no random wandering!" Lina said happily.

The three girls exited the Headmaster's office then, totally unaware of what would happen next.

**Hey There!**

**So this is my first VK fanfic.**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I actually have the second chapter done and will be posting it soon, however idk when I'll have the time to do so.**

**Let me know whatcha think and if I should continue.**

**Kthnxbai!**

**Akemi Tatsuyoshi ^_^**


	2. A Tour

Being the last one to come out of the room, Lilya shut the door to the Headmaster's office behind her, while Lina and Yuki waited patiently for her. Once that was done, the three girls made their way to exit the building, an awkward silence filling the air. Well, for Yuki at least, because the twins were communicating with each other. _Are you nervous about the vampire hunter?_Lina asked Lilya, excited nervousness filled her thoughts. _No, why should I be? If he's like all the other vampire hunters we've seen, then he won't be much of a threat and it will be easy to take him down if necessary._ Lilya responded carelessly. "Lilya, how could you think such a thing? Especially when we just finished having a conversation with Headmaster Cross!" Lina said rather than thought. "What's wrong?" Yuki asked shyly. Lilya and Lina looked at Yuki, having forgotten she was even there, only to remember her presence due to her comment. "Lilya was just thinking to me that if the need be, she would take out a vampire hunter in the Day class." Lina said, confessing the entire conversation she shared with her sister to Yuki.

Turning back to her sister, Lilya said, "Lina, how are we supposed to have private conversations between each other, if you tell everyone what we think afterwards!"

"You two can talk to each other without speaking?" Yuki asked in an amazed voice.

"Yes, but it's not that special. I mean all twins can do it..." Lina started.

"...but since the two of us are vampires, we can use connection between us whenever we want, where other twins can use it on the occasion." Lilya finished.

"Oh that's pretty cool!" Yuki said, again she was amazed.

"I guess so." Lilya said enthused.

There was another pause before Yuki asked, "So you two were talking about Zero before this?"

"Zero?" Lina said curiously.

"Yes, he's a vampire hunter and a student of the Day class. Since he's the only vampire hunter here, I would assume you would be talking about him." Yuki said, happy to know something these two didn't already know. "I guess we were then." Lilya said, then asked, "His last name wouldn't happen to be Kiriyu would it?"

"Yes, yes it is. I don't see how that matters though. I mean if you think he's harmful, he's really not, and he wouldn't hurt you anyway." Yuki said cautiously. O_h my God! Do you know what this means Lilya?_ Lina thought excitedly to her sister.

_Yes Lina,_ Lilya thought as she smirked, _it means that if she hasn't come already that she will! I'm so excited! This may be fun after all!_ Lina thought , as she tried not to jump up and down.

_Exactly, and we'll be waiting to see if our thoughts pan out like we hoped._ Lilya thought wickedly.

As the twins were thinking to each other, Yuki opened a door which led to the school grounds. Slightly distracted by the beauty of the grounds, Lilya and Lina stopped their conversation and gawked at the awkward beauty that was to be their home.

Seeing the expression on the girls' faces, Yuki said, "May I officially welcome you to Cross Academy."

"It's beautiful!" Lina said in a daze.

"Indeed it is." Lilya added.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, if you'll just follow me this way, I'll take you to your dorm." Yuki said, as she started walking toward the left side of the commons.

Lilya and Lina followed Yuki, getting the full official tour. They even oooed and awwwed at the appropriate times, well at least Lina did, but Lilya stilled admired the scenery, just not in a very open way.

About twelve minutes later, the three girls stopped in front of a very elegant looking abandoned building, Yuki said, "This is where you'll be staying."

"Oooooooo I like it!" Lina said, hoping up and down.

"It's okay." Lilya said, as a chill ran through her body, something wasn't right, and although she didn't know what it was, she wanted to figure it out.

"Oh, don't be such a spoil-sport!" Lina jested at Lilya.

"Like you're one to talk, I'm going to bed." Lilya responded, as she walked into the house.

"Oh nyah!" Lina said, a defeated tone in her voice. "Don't mind her Yuki, she's just upset because she doesn't like being in cramped places for so long. Well I guess that means I'm going to, but thank you for giving us a tour Yuki, it was wonderful! Please promise you'll be my friend." She finished smiling at Yuki.

"Okay, I will." Yuki said, returning a smile.

"Yay!" Lina yelled, as she hugged Yuki. "Oh and by the way, Lilya likes you to, but she's to emo to admit it, so please try and be her friend to, because she's not too bad if you can get her out of her shell."

"Okay, I'll try." Yuki said, smiling again.

Lina smiled and ran toward the dorm door, as she waved good-bye to Yuki, knowing sleep wasn't what made her sister go into the dorm.


End file.
